Only Us
by XXmyworstnightmare
Summary: Two friends trying to find out who they are, and who they will become.


"Silas, we can't go on like this, you can't keep doing this." said Tyler holding my hands. I looked down; I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Sure we can. It's all fun and games, like you said." I said in a low hoarse voice. "I had no idea this was coming. "said, Tyler letting go of my hands, and turning to sit on the couch. It killed me to see him like this; sick and pale.

"Hey, we'll get through this, we always do." I said sitting down next to him, and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I heard his voice crack. I hugged him, and kissed his shoulder.

"Have I ever l let you down before?" I said trying to smile. He turned his head to look at me, this was probably the first real smile I have seen in years.

"No you haven't." he said

"Good, I want to keep it that way." I said fighting back my tears. I couldn't help but feeling I would let my best friend down, and that he would never forgive me for it. I looked in his eyes; I could see his trust in me, which killed me even more, so I forced a smile.

It was the same as any other school day. Woke up, dress so we look the same, ride the bus, walk in the cold to a school that looks like a jail, sit with friends as they make awkward jokes yep same as every day.

"Silas!" yelled Tyler hugging me

"Warmth!" I said laughing, "Oh god, your shoulder keeps hitting me in the face."

"Not the only thing that was Tyler's that has hit you in the face." said Bryce laughing

"Why do you sit here no one likes you!" yelled Audrey

"True." added Kailee

"No one likes you!" said Bryce.

"I like you." I said to Audrey, petting her face.

"Thank you." laughed Audrey.

I laid my head on Tyler's shoulder, like I do every morning, to try to get some extra sleep, but it never worked, I just smell this calone.

"I thought you hated my shoulder?" said Tyler shaking his shoulder.

"No, you smell so good." I said smiling.

"Ship it! Ship it so hard!" yelled Kailee and Kale.

"Really when will you two just date?" asked Cody.

"We're too good of friends." said Tyler.

"I bet they fucked." said Bryce.

"We are not that type of friends." I said sitting up again.

"Sure." said Bryce. I felt so awkward, lucky the bell tong and I could just walk to class and be alone.

"Hug me!" yelled Tyler hugging me from behind. I screamed.

"I bet he likes it when you scream." said Cody laughing.

"Oh yeah you know it." said Tyler. I started laughing then walked to my locker.

As the day went on by, and a lot of not paying attention, playing with phones, and finally, it was the end of the day. The bus ride was long as normal home sucked as normal.

"Silas are you going to your brother's practice with us?" asked Joyce my mother.

"No, I have some projects to work on." I said looking up from my phone.

"Sure, okay whatever." said my mom as she walked out of the door with my brother. As soon as I heard the tumbler in the door I sent a message to Tyler, for him to come over.

It wasn't before long he was at the door.

"Why don't you ever come over to my house?" asked Tyler.

"I'm just lazy." I said smiling.

"I am to, but yet I'm here." said Tyler frowning.

"Hug me?" I said smiling. Tyler smiled and laughed then hugged me. I kissed his chest.

"Oh really?" said Tyler smiling.

"What? I asked blushing.

"So we're kissing now?" he said looking down at me.

"Don't see why not." I smiled up at him.

He laughed and kissed me, I could feel the smile on his lips. "Our friends would die, if they saw us." I said pulling away.

"I don't think we should tell them, it would make it awkward." said Tyler.

"Yeah, it would give them more of a reason to make fun of us." I said turning to go sit on the couch.

"Says the girl who doesn't care." said Tyler laughing and sitting on the couch with me.

"I don't care, I just don't want rumors." I said looking at him

"Well, there is nothing to worry about, we're just really close friends." said Tyler laughing.

I said blushing.

"We haven't made out..." said Tyler confused.

"Not yet." I said looking away from him.

"You're just to adorable." said Tyler. I felt his arms slide around me, as we normally do, cuddle on my couch watching Doctor Who. "Warmth." said Tyler hugging me tighter/

"I strongly enjoy this." I said looking back as him.

"Maybe we could..." said Tyler sitting up.

"No." I said

"Making hot chocolate...god..." said Tyler.

"No, cause my parents will be home really soon." I said looking at the clock.

"Telling me I need to leave" Tyler said acting offend.

"Okay, then you would have to deal with my mom." I said. "Okay, I'll go." he said getting up off the couch. I just looked up at him, Tyler grabbed my hands, and pulled me up, and hugged me. "Goodbye." he said smiling. I hate my emotions, I felt feelings for him, but maybe it was just the moment in time, I know I shouldn't he's my best guy friend, but I could do was stand there and smile like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked pulling away from me. "I'm just glad we are best friends." I said blushing.

"The best friend's ever." said Tyler. He moved his hand under my chine, and moved my head up and kissed me.

"I wish I could have more friends that I could do that with." I said smiling.

"It would take all the fun out of it though." laughed Tyler. I laughed and was about to go in for another kiss, but I heard the door unlock. We both moved as fast as light.

My mom walked in. "Um...hi..."said Joyce looking at me for answers. "Tyler was leaving; he came over to help me with my math." I said, knowing she would believe me since I suck at math.

"Um, yeah, but I didn't want to leave her alone, cause I felt bad." said Tyler putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, now you don't need to be here, but you can't stay if you want." said Joyce walking to her bedroom.

"So you guys made out?" asked my little brother Kenneth, who smelled horrible. "Get in the shower boy!" yelled Joyce, and he went.

I led him up to my room, it was like a normal teenager's room, but it was more like a guy's room. "You are having a lot of pictures of Green Day." said Tyler looking at every little thing on my wall, from posters to small magazine clippings.

"Yeah, like over twenty." I said as if it was perfectly normal.

"Okay whatever gets you off." said Tyler sitting in my moon chair. I moved a few feet to my bed and sat down.

"You are far away." said Tyler pouting.

"Then come on cuddle with me on my bed." I said patting a spot on the bed next to me.

"I don't know how many times you masturbated on those sheets." said Tyler.

"I don't masturbate." I said glaring at him.

"Whatever you want to believe." said Tyler. I just looked at him, trying to hold back my laugh.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" I said trying to sound sad, but with a great challenge of hiding my smile back.

"Oh yeah Silas I am so mean to you, I walked! From my house to here, just to sit on the couch with you." said Tyler.

"Thanks" I said smiling. He just shook his head and smiled. I got up and moved over to the moon chair, and sat on his lap.

"God do you eat you weigh nothing, like really!" said Tyler wrapping his arms around my waste.

"I eat, like a lot." I said trying to get comfortable. He pulled me closer to him, he kissed my neck. I just smiled I couldn't do anything else. We sat like that for what seemed like the best moment ever. I was so warm and comfortable that I feel asleep.

"Silas...wake up...I need to get home." said Tyler shaking me a little.

"Noooo, please stay you are so comfy. Just stay the night." I said still half a sleep.

"Maybe another night." said Tyler getting out from under my weight. I tried to open my eyes, but it didn't happen.

"No, Silas just go back to sleep." he said covering me up, and kissing my forehead. I wasn't sure if it was a dream, real, or anything else it could be, it was great...and I didn't want to ever lose that memory, even if it didn't even happen.

I woke up in the morning, and tried to get out of my chair. I looked at my clock, it was only five, so I set my alarm, and crawled in my bed, and hoped I could just go back to sleep. It seemed like no time before my alarm started to go off, then I started my day over again, but today was different...it was Friday, which meant we could wear a tee shirt. I sat there for a little bit, thinking about last night and how awkward school would be. Maybe I should just stay home, pretend I'm sick.


End file.
